


The Courtesan

by vamptramp0348



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alliances, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Concubine Will Graham, Execution, Exile, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hatred, Immaturity, Inappropriate Behavior, King Hannibal, Kings & Queens, M/M, Married Couple, Princes & Princesses, Protectiveness, Public Humiliation, Rescue, Resentment, Secret Relationship, Self-Discovery, Shame, Sibling Incest, Uneasy Allies, queen bedelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: King/Courtesan AU: Hannibal the king of Pascela a small municipality puts on a unified front of happiness with his wife Queen Bedelia but behind closed doors it is revealed to be nothing but a lie as Bedelia knows her husband has had affairs but when he takes a particularly scandalous courtesan, a man named Will Graham - Bedelia tries to keep the king's filthy secret hidden or the consequences could mean death for one and exile for the other.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been sooo frustrated lately trying to find that idea that I really love and that people will really love, came close but realized it wasn't really great. Please be kind I really am trying. Updates will be posted on Thursdays.


	2. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and changed this because the first version was dark and depressing. I want to give Hannibal every chance to save Will.

Dearest Hannibal,

　

I hope this letter finds you well but given that you are now completely isolated from your home and the one you truly love, I imagine you are still in despair and devastation. I am writing to tell you that they have set an execution date, it is to be in a week at sunrise. Provided your sister is not lying to me and secretly has him murdered in prison. I will try everything I can to delay or stop it.

　

I spoke with Will six days ago they have beaten and tortured him in the prison, I brought an outside doctor to look at him and he did what he could to fix Will up. He says to tell you that he loves you and shall never deny his love for you even if it costs him his life. He is being brave Hannibal why can't you?

　

This will be my final correspondence as Mischa, who is drunk with her power has decided she will seize all communications that I want to send. Take care of yourself Hannibal, you were a kind and benevolent king to the people of Pascela and despite the lack of sexual attraction in our marriage you were still a generous and loving husband. If only we go back and start all over again. My heart aches for you.

　

Love always,

Bedelia

 


	3. Chapter I: As It May Seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got done sooner than expected so yay me! :)

 

_**"Cause this life is as fragile as a dream and nothing's ever really as it seems..." - Lily Kershaw; "As It Seems"** _

 

****

**ONE YEAR BEFORE...**

　

Hands held together behind the closed balcony doors they were down to the last five minutes until they made their appearance to greet the people. It was a day of joyous celebration as all of Pascela came to see King Hannibal, who was marking thirty-five years on the throne. The crown had been thrust upon him at the tender age of eighteen when his father died from lung cancer in 1983.

　

Beside him stood his wife of thirty years, Queen Bedelia she had been his rock from the very start even if they had a particularly tricky beginning. They had been only three years apart in age and ran in similar circles but Bedelia detested Hannibal, she found him arrogant and too proud. He enjoyed her honesty and loved arguing with her. If not for his mother pushing him he may not have married Bedelia but he knew it was the smartest decision he had ever made as king.

　

"Your collar is crooked let me fix it" she always noticed the smallest of details, she went to work even though they had a staff stocked full of people who could have done it, Bedelia enjoyed intimate moments such as that. Her red lips pursed into a smile "You look handsome" she complimented he smiled back at her "You look radiant my darling"

　

"Two minutes your majesties, where is Princess Mischa?" Jokubas, Hannibal's equerry an elder man with thinning hair and rotund belly entered into the room interrupting their private moment. He was always a bit nervous but he kept everything running efficiently.

　

Bedelia knew she had better do something before Jokubas lost his head "Alana!" Bedelia called for her lady in waiting. "Yes, your majesty?" the young brunette came in from the hall. "See if you can locate Princess Mischa we are going to be a little behind if she isn't found soon"

　

"Relax I'm here" Mischa dramatically entered from the room that adjoined the drawing room Hannibal and Bedelia both could tell she had been drinking and it wasn't even afternoon yet.

　

"Jokubas, Alana please leave us I need a moment alone with my sister" Hannibal said straightening his sleeves. Jokubas and Alana backed out of the room with Alana shutting the doors up.

　

Mischa began to cackle "Oh dear brother are you going to lecture me about drinking this early in the day? How it's not proper for a woman of my status to do such a thing? I don't want to hear it! Who fucking cares what they think of me? I'm just the princess"

　

"Here we go with poor pitiful me act. You're a spoiled brat Mischa always have been. If you don't straighten up I'll tighten the purse strings and you won't go yachting with your many boy toys this summer how does that sound?" Hannibal gave her an icy glare she returned it with red cheeks she was suppressing a scream and as she went to do it Bedelia stepped between them "That dress looks beautiful on you Mischa but I am afraid we're going to have to fix your makeup it is a bit smeared. The people adore you, it's like you are their baby sister as well"

　

Mischa began to calm she inhaled a deep breath "Alright I'll go get Fredericka to fix my makeup. FREDERICKA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in a high pitch. The curly flame haired woman appeared "Yes your highness?"

　

"My makeup, fix it now!" Mischa hissed exiting the room for the restroom Fredericka followed quickly shutting the door.

　

"You indulge her ego too much" Hannibal said with a huff trying to clear his mind again. Bedelia took her place beside him "Yes well if I hadn't she would've thrown a tantrum. You and your mother indulged her materially, mostly your mother I know why you went along with it while she was alive but Mischa has no real role in the monarchy. The people while they do love her but there is a great consensus that they are tired of paying for her outrageous shopping habits and holidays. Tightening the purse strings would be an excellent idea but lets not do this with her today, this is your day. Thirty five years as king and the country is still standing" she quipped with a smile but eyes forward.

　

Hannibal softened and his face broke into a grin "Well, lets just say I had an amazing queen helping me along the way. My mama always said the key to every great king is the queen he chooses because he chooses her not just for himself but for his country. You have been one of the greatest queens Pascela has ever had" he said slipping his hand back into hers as the door opened again and Mischa entered taking her place beside Bedelia she glanced down at their hands locked tightly together and sneered but looked forward as the royal staff opened the doors to the palace balcony.

　

Bedelia and Hannibal stepped forward first to greet the people of Pascela with Mischa lagging behind when an equerry tried to nudge her she spun angrily at him "Keep your damn hands off me" she growled in a whisper making him shrink back in fear.

　

Hannibal went to speak about it but Bedelia squeezed his hand nudged him with her shoulder to focus on waving and smiling. Mischa took her place and plastered a fake smile on her face as the three of them waved Hannibal wasn't going to let her get away with mistreating the staff it was going to be handled quietly and privately after the festivities died down.

　

"Focus on the people darling" Bedelia said to the side when they heard the mass of people shouting for their king and queen to share a kiss. Hannibal amused them by cupping his hand to his ear so they'd shout louder then he turned to Bedelia and pressed his lips to hers making the crowd roar in jubilation. Mischa turned away and went back inside "SOMEBODY GET ME A FUCKING DRINK!" she hollered shoving Fredericka aside into the a wall.

　

Alana rushed to her "Are you okay Fredericka?"

　

"Yes, I had better get her a drink or I'll be her little ragdoll later" Fredericka said composing herself and going into the next room to have the bartender make Mischa a drink.

　

Hannibal and Bedelia came back inside "Where is my sister?" he asked Jokubas but Bedelia put her hand on his chest "Later, let her go for now. Once the guests come inside she'll be on her best behavior. Handle this wisely Hannibal by letting dead dogs lie for now" she reasoned. His jaw was tight with anger but slowly she saw it rest and loosen "My wife is right. Jokubas make sure Mischa doesn't make a complete ass of herself. Let me know everything she gets into tonight and tell the bartenders to cut her off..."

　

"Hannibal cutting her off will only make her throw a fit at least when she's drunk she's not such a bother. I know you want to put on a good show for our guests but if you try to impede Mischa she'll become a destructive force"

　

"Fine but I still want her watched because I will get to handle her when this finished. Now if you'll excuse us we need to prepare for our guests" he took Bedelia's hand and led her away.

**

　

In the bedroom as they changed Bedelia could tell Hannibal was very upset with her "It wasn't the proper time or place to deal with her. You know I'm only trying to protect the image we are upholding" she commented changing necklaces. She sat at her vanity as Alana put her pieces of jewelry already used away then went to work on her hair, Bedelia stared at Hannibal slouched down sitting on the bed through the mirror.

　

"I know you are. You want me to put my foot down with Mischa but you come up with reasons why I can't or shouldn't, which is it Bedelia?"

　

"There will be a proper time to reprimand her, by all means please do so she's out of control Hannibal. Her boozy New Years in Klosters with Connor Macklin who is a notorious party boy with a crook for a father, really hurt. They got photos and videos of her out of her mind stumbling around cursing at people on the streets for staring at her and I wish I could say that's all they had. I had to extend a royal invitation tonight to a photographer that has evidence of your sister snorting cocaine with Macklin. Your reputation is on the line as is this entire monarchy, if those photos got out the people would call for the crown and abolishment"

　

Hannibal rose up and went into his closet shutting the door. Bedelia's eyes shot downward Alana wanted to say something but knew it would be out of bounds for her to utter a word "It's alright Alana I can finish up, I still have some things to discuss with my husband anyways"

　

"Yes ma'am" she said handing the brush over. Once alone Hannibal reentered the bedroom Bedelia turned her head to look at him but neither spoke their eyes said everything that needed to be spoken. He came to her and leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head "You're such a graceful yet strong fisted woman whom I'd be lost without"

　

"Well then perhaps tonight we can give physical intimacy another go?"

　

She saw the look of discomfort on his face but he put it away as best he could "Anything you wish"

　

A knock on the door broke up the awkwardness to which both were glad of it. Bedelia finished her hair and touching up her makeup then slipped into her evening dress as Hannibal handled the inquirer on the other side of the door. Looking into the mirror once the dress was zipped Bedelia stared at herself but it wasn't to admire herself she looked herself over as if trying to recognize her own reflection. Thirty years as Hannibal's wife and consort looked well on her but she was no where near the naive and hopeful girl she was when they first married. Gone were the days of romance where she and Hannibal couldn't keep their hands off one another. He'd do small and sometimes grand gestures to show his affection to her but after the repeat of miscarriages, ten in total they received devastating realization that Bedelia was barren and would never bear him an heir, after the final one Hannibal's fervor seemed to die down. Although Bedelia had suspected Hannibal wasn't keen on wanting to become a father anyways but after his mother had passed he had began taking courtesans, Bedelia felt betrayed as she mourned for the loss of their baby; it was explained to Bedelia that it was perfectly normal for the king to take courtesans and Jokubas assured her that Hannibal's courtesans lasted through no more than two times in bed before he was done with them.

　

Lashing out in private at Hannibal she tried to force him to cease his affairs but he assured her with his charming tone that she was the only woman he loved. She feared it was because she was unable to give him an heir, that he was looking for a woman to give him a baby but he reassured her it wasn't so. Now they only consummated their love twice a week in a good week, once at the least in a bad one.

　

Hannibal knocked on the door bringing her out of her thoughts "Yes?"

　

"Are you ready? The guests are coming in we're needed" he informed her. "As ready as I am expected to be" she whispered to herself.

**

　

As Hannibal and Bedelia moved around the dance floor they could feel everyone's eyes upon them but they tried to keep their own focused on one another. They were spaced enough apart to be able to speak freely without others picking up on their conversation "Are you alright?" Hannibal asked her, she had emerged from the bathroom with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Though she smiled at him it was the weakest attempt he had ever witnessed of her trying to mask her sadness.

　

"I'm alright just not feeling well, my headaches I think may be returning" it was a code that only the two of them understood. Hannibal knew it's meaning was that she wanted sexual intimacy "I agreed that we would try again tonight but I don't see why you do not take a lover if you are unsatisfied with me"

　

"Hannibal you make it sound so simple, what is acceptable for the king does not extend to the queen. Besides I am not unsatisfied with you but I feel that you are perhaps unsatisfied with me" the music died down and everyone was slowing their movements. Hannibal and Bedelia came to a halt and pulled away to applaud the band and before Hannibal could respond Jokubas rushed up to him "Your majesty I require a word with you, it is about Princess Mischa and it is urgent"

　

Hannibal felt Bedelia slipping away into the crowd she looked over her shoulder at him, he gave her a regretful look but she just nodded in understanding. Jokubas led Hannibal to the west corridor where he could hear immediately the moans and giggles of his drunk sister. They peered around the corner to see she had her legs wrapped around a palace guard's waist and his trousers were sagging and grinding his hips forward "Ohhh! Yes give it to me! I like that!" she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck holding on tightly.

　

"I'll take care of this" Hannibal whispered to Jokubas who nodded for two guards to block the door way from being exited. "Mischa you have really done it this time!" Hannibal scolded striking fear into the young guard.

　

"And you I expect better from palace guards, I think you know this means you are fired and if you speak of this incident life for you can get a bit nasty. Now step away from sister, zip your pants up and exit the palace grounds"

　

"Yes your majesty please accept my apologies" he hung his head and bowed "Apologies? For what? They are here to _serve_ us Hannibal and that's just what he was doing" Mischa giggled staggering to get her panties up. The guard dismissed himself in tears while Hannibal stood stone faced with anger over Mischa's latest debacle "Why must you test me so? You are an adult Mischa I shouldn't need to keep an eye on you like I do..."

　

"Oh so you had that fat fuck Jokubas keep an eye on me?" she scoffed when Hannibal jerked her up by her shoulders her eyes widened in terror "Hannibal get your hands off me"

　

"You are a member of the royal family act like it. I'm sick of your indecency, petulance and cruelty. Do you realize I have the power to exile you? And I should but I promised our mother you'd always be looked after"

　

Mischa smirked she knew Hannibal was mostly talk but he did have moments she needed to fear him "She'd be proud of you Hannibal. You were the golden one and I was the horrid mistake"

　

"You were not a mistake Mischa and our mother loved you very much. But you need to make better choices and clean up your act. You can't expect Bedelia or Jokubas or even me to clean up when you make a mess. We all want you to do better" he tried to give gentle and encouraging a try, he always felt he was too rough or abrasive with her.

　

Mischa opened her arms for an embrace Hannibal accepted and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest her hands moved up his back to his shoulders as she inhaled deep to take in the scent of his cologne "I love you Hannibal" she whispered.

　

"I love you too" he returned her words but when they pulled apart Mischa placed both her hands on the sides of his neck she pulled him down to her and kissed his lips. As soon as her lips touched his Hannibal knew it wasn't the kind of kiss a sister should give a brother "What the hell are you doing?" he instinctively pushed her away. She stood there blinking in confusion Hannibal couldn't tell if she were being genuine "I just wanted to give my big brother a kiss what's so terrible about that?"

　

"You're drunk Mischa you need to go and excuse yourself for the night, I'll have Jokubas see to it you get back home safely"

　

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight Hannibal. Lets have a sleep over like we used to. I want to sleep in your arms again"

　

Hannibal felt his stomach churn in disgust she was taking their childhood memories and twisting them up in perversion "That is enough! You go home and sleep off the alcohol and then tomorrow we'll talk about your future role in this monarchy"

　

Mischa tried to grab at his tuxedo and arms "Please Hannibal! I need you! I want you!" she screamed out in frustration "Stop it dammit!" he shoved her harder the next time and she fell to the floor and began crying. Hannibal sighed and helped her up "Mischa, I don't know what's wrong with you but you are never to do anything like that again do you understand?"

　

"I suppose I do" she said bitterly tearing herself away from him sauntering away into the darkness of the hall. Hannibal took a few deep breaths as he collected himself and began to straighten up his clothing unaware Bedelia was watching from the door.

**

After the evening festivities had ended Hannibal finally managed to make it to the bedroom Bedelia was waiting in her best silk robe "Did they get Mischa home alright?"

　

"Yes but we now have an opening for a palace guard position. I'm at my wits end with her and her antics. I made my mother a promise Bedelia but how can I keep it when all it does is turn Mischa into a spoiled monster?" he asked loosening his collar and unbuttoning his shirt.

　

Bedelia came to him to help him shed his clothing "She needs someone to be firm with her, yes she may react badly to it at first but you need to make it clear to her that if she wants anymore money she'll have to take up some of the responsibility as we do. She needs to take up some charities and some of the royal engagements maybe it will help her see the people and how they need us. It certainly was good for you" she advised rubbing her hand all over his chest.

　

"You've been good for me. Maybe Mischa needs someone to be a guide for her"

　

"If that were true that I am good for you wouldn't our marriage be in a much better state than it has been? At the risk of ruining our planned sexual activity I think we need to talk about what we started on the dance floor in the ballroom" she said taking her hand away.

　

"I know you believe that I am unhappy with you but I have assured you time and time again that it's not you. We've been together for thirty years Bedelia did you honestly think it's still be like when were younger?"

　

"Of course not but it seems that after I couldn't give you a son or even a daughter I was of no use to you. I want to feel like more than just your consort, I know you lean on me for running this kingdom but it is as if we are friends that are in love with each other but have no physical or sexual feeling. I desire you Hannibal do you still desire me?"

　

Hannibal stood behind her, he wanted to give her the reassurance she craved but he knew she would never settle for a lie. "No but I will take care of your needs, I love you Bedelia but my desires have changed"

　

Her mouth dropped open as her eyes began to well up with tears she had to flee because she couldn't be alone with him in that very moment "That is the most horrible thing you've ever said to me Hannibal" she stormed off and slammed the bathroom door. Hannibal sat on the bed massaging his temples there was so much he needed to tell her but it was just too long of a story and too much at the moment. He did love Bedelia in many facets and ways but as far as his sexual needs neither she nor any of his courtesans could fulfill him. Hannibal needed someone different someone a little more like himself as in he wanted a man.

　

Hannibal knew since he was a teenage boy that he was attracted to men but he kept it a shameful secret never indulging in his fantasies. Pascela had strict laws about homosexuality and it was punishable by death, the rest of the world had become so progressive but Pascela was stuck in the dark ages it seemed when same genders were not free to love. Hannibal tried to fight the issue but Pascela's Parliament had denied it each and every time. He would have to learn to live with the suffering of never being able to truly be happy in that one certain way, it was a sacrifice he had to make as king.

　

 


	4. Chapter II: Changes

  _ **But the way that he looked at me**_  
 _ **Made me feel alive**_  
 _ **And now I know**_  
 _ **Nothin' at all**_  
 _ **But the release that comes when you're**_  
 _ **In mid fall...**_

 

When Bedelia awoke she reached across the bed for Hannibal but his spot was empty, she sighed rubbing the silk sheets the warmth from his body lingered. After she managed to come out of the bathroom the night before he apologized for her hurting her feelings but not for being truthful. He had told her there was something they needed to talk about but he didn't wish to discuss it in the palace and that they would be taking a much needed trip to the family's beach home on the western side of Pascela when it could be just the two of them.

Though his words stung and wounded Bedelia he did proceed to make love to her until she had achieved her desired result. She wondered how if Hannibal no longer desired her how was it he could make such passionate love to her but she remembered sex is more of a physical act to a man and she felt it true he was present on one level and that was in the body but she couldn't see where he was in his mind through his eyes. Bitter thoughts spat at her that he was thinking of another woman and she is probably his lover.

It had been a year since Hannibal took a courtesan Jokubas had confirmed it to her but looking back perhaps he stopped because he finally had found one to his liking? Bedelia laid there angry, exhausted and emotional she didn't much feel like getting up and being queen but she knew there were no sick or mental health days for royalty they all had jobs to do. One last heaving sigh and she got up from the bed then went over to the curtains, usually the staff would open them but Hannibal must've told them to leave them closed. It was small things such as that he did or said to make Bedelia love him all over again he knew she'd love opening the curtains herself just to have that solitary view of the ocean off in the distance from the palace. The ocean went on for what seemed like eternity and there she was a mere speck staring out a window it gave her a new perspective that though they were royalty they were not the entire world.

"Good morning your majesty" Alana greeted her coming into the room "Good morning Alana, tell me is Hannibal meeting with Mischa?"

"Um no ma'am it seems his majesty has given security and the palace guards the slip. No one has any idea where he's gone. Would you like me to get Jokubas? I'm sure he might have some idea"

"No, I'm certain Hannibal will turn up when he's ready. I have a full day ahead and I'd like to get started."

**

Hannibal closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and inhaled the salty ocean air it was very rare he could come down to the beach or even around in the town without a heavy security detail. There were many times he was clever enough to slip away from the palace unnoticed to camouflage himself to fit in with his people. He had to chuckle at the thought of everyone in an uproar in the palace trying to track him down.

Sometimes people would stop him to say how he resembled the king he would always laugh and make up some alias name. Hannibal's life was seemingly a straight line from birth to death he knew his destiny was to someday be king but he had the heart of a wanderer and had hoped he could forego his birth right but his parents told him to stop dreaming. It was in his nature to rebel and even if it was just a walk on the beach of his own country in tourist clothing then rebel he was going to.

"Excuse me sir?" Hannibal heard a man's voice calling to him, he tried to pretend not to hear the man but he could hear the man getting louder "I need some directions! Are you a local? Um do you speak English?"

Hannibal rolled his eyes still trying to drown him out "Are you deaf? I don't mean to insult you but DO YOU HAVE A HEARING ISSUE?"

"No! I hear just fine I'm trying to relax is all. Where is it you are wanting to go?" he decided just to get on with it so the man would leave him in peace before he attracted attention.

The man took careful steps down the rocks but ended up slipping and landing on his back in the sand below. Hannibal didn't move he just continued to stare out at the horizon the man got up and dusted the sand off himself "Thanks for you help"

"You're welcome now where is it you need to find?"

"So Pascela isn't known for it's sarcasm but um I'm looking for Aphrodite's Cove" he stood beside Hannibal with a map trying to show him but he just kept his eyes forward "Are you blind?"

Hannibal sighed taking off his sunglasses and looked at the man but when he laid his eyes upon him he wasn't feeling bothered anymore. "No, I'm not blind and we have sarcasm here but we also know in order to get down to this part of the beach we use the stairs over there it has rails" he nodded his head to the east side where a staircase had been made from the rocks.

"Oh well good to know for next time. So do you know where this is? I went to the western side and they told me it was on the eastern side and others here say it's there you know?"

Hannibal laughed lightly "The locals have a way of fucking with the tourists. I can take you there it's just a few miles up this beach that way" Hannibal pointed up and the man began walking "Where are you going?"

"Uhh you said it was that way"

"Yes but I also said it was a few miles and I forgot to mention you have to catch a boat Aphrodite's Cove isn't on Pascela itself it's a small pearl of an island with the cove and a cave. Don't worry I know a guy with a boat that will take us out there"

"Great you're not fucking with me are you?"

Hannibal grinned at him with a wink "We'll see won't we? You'll just have to trust me. What's your name?"

"Will Graham"

"Nice to meet you Will Graham, I'm Darius" they shook hands Hannibal didn't want to lie to him but it was just until he got to know him better. "Now if you'll follow me we'll take the steps up to my motorcycle unless of course you want to try to go back up the way you came down" he joked.

"That's quite alright but it's good to know Pascelans have a good sense of humor."

**

Bedelia entered into the dining room to see Mischa with thick sunglasses, mussed hair and she was still in her dress from the previous night "Good morning" Bedelia spoke to her but she groaned signaling to be left alone.

"What the fuck am I here for? Jokubas woke me up and drove me all the way back here because my brother wants to discuss something with me. Tell me dear sister-in-law is it him who wants to talk to me or you? Because I'm here and you're here so please speak" Mischa snipped sharply glaring at Bedelia who took a seat beside the head of the table where Hannibal usually was seated.

"Very well Mischa I'll speak can we start a day without you being an irascible bitch?" Bedelia said boldly.

"Ooh the queen stabbed me with a big word. Well here's a word for you to file away in that brain of yours **cunt** " Mischa growled taking a sip of her orange juice waiting for Bedelia to say more so she could attack and of course distort the truth to Hannibal later. But seeing the way Bedelia sat very prim and proper disgusted Mischa and she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Who do you think you are Bedelia? It's not enough you're queen but do you have to try and be my mommy too? I fucking hate you with every fiber of my being. I wish my brother had never married you" she spewed her venomous words. Bedelia wasn't bothered by it she never broke her grace she just prepared her lap with the napkin and waited to be served.

"What happened? Thought we had a lot to say? You're smart for just sitting there because the next words out of your mouth could be the ones that get your ass kicked. See I don't care if you're the people's queen or not I think you're just married to my brother for the money and the title. You don't love him Bedelia and he certainly doesn't love you, in fact when was the last time you fucked without you having to nag him?"

Mischa began plucking nerves and it was getting harder for Bedelia to maintain her silence and Mischa knew it. "Ever since he figured out you were utterly useless in giving him heirs he's been busy planting seeds elsewhere. Hmm makes you wonder if he has any bastard children running around. Even though a bastard can never ascend to the throne it would probably still be nice for him to meet his children. What'd you think Bedelia? Would you like to be a step mommy?"

Bedelia gave her an icy look "Do you really want to know what I think?"

"Oh please I do" Mischa encouraged and enraged her further. "I think you are a disgrace to this family, you are without a doubt the most bitter and disgusting piece of trash. You hate me only because your brother doesn't want you. Now if you don't mind I would like to eat my breakfast in silence"

The smile disappeared from Mischa's face she slouched in her chair stewing on her comeback until she was too angry to hold back she threw her flute of orange juice against the wall as they were bringing breakfast in. Mischa let out a roar then flipped her chair over and stormed out of the dining room.

"What happened ma'am?" Jokubas asked with confusion "Oh nothing just having her morning tantrum is all. Where is Hannibal?"

Jokubas took the seat across from her "I cannot say as I do not know"

"Come now Jokubas you know every move Hannibal makes do you not?"

Jokubas nodded then caved in "He just wanted a few hours to himself before tackling the princess he knows she is going to be most cross once she hears what he has decided must be done"

"And what is your opinion on what must be done with her?"

"It isn't for me to say ma'am but I fully support his majesty in his decision"

Jokubas was always loyal to fault even to Hannibal's father King Dominykas it was his most loved trait but Bedelia could see how it would be also his most bothersome as he tended to cover the tracks and make excuses for Hannibal, if she weren't so well loved by Jokubas she wondered if he would have told her at all about the collection of women Hannibal entertained in the covers.

The conversation was interrupted by several men from the royal security detail they bowed at the neck to Bedelia then addressed Jokubas "Sir his majesty was spotted leaving Pascela by row boat it looks like he's headed for Aphrodite's Cove and he's not alone sir we do not know if the man in the boat is a hostile or not how would you like us to proceed?"

"Oh my it could be possible someone would take the king hostage but to take him all the way to Aphrodite's Cove?" Jokubas struggled internally over the matter Bedelia shook her head she would step up and give the orders.

"Send a couple boats with your best men. I highly doubt his majesty is in any trouble at all but just to be safe"

"Yes ma'am"

Jokubas looked relieved "I don't like entreating upon his majesty's private time but he hasn't visited Aphrodite's Cove since his marriage proposal to you it is rather curious as to why he's taking someone else out there."

"Hannibal is a mystery Jokubas and even those who may know him I don't believe really know him well. Please inform my lady in waiting when the security has reached him"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sure everything is fine."

Jokubas excused himself but Bedelia took notice of his expression when the cove was mentioned and the fact he brought up the last time Hannibal having ever visited led her to believe that was where he took courtesans. She dropped her fork into her plate and sunk in her chair another special thing in her life with Hannibal marred.

**

Once Hannibal and Will reached the beach they dragged the boat up onto the sand so it would float away "This place..is amazing" Will looked around in awe.

"Do you know the history of this place?" Hannibal asked as they began walking towards a large arch in the rocks.

"No but obviously it is named after the Greek goddess of love"

"Yes, but it's more than that. The former king of Pascela, Dominykas he actually discovered this place and he brought his wife Helena, when they were courting out here and she fell in love with it but it did not belong to Pascela at first. It belonged to one of Pascela's worst enemies Valland, a country that's just north of Pascela. Well Dominykas loved his Helena so he met with the king of Valland, Nojus who was a very twisted man but he bought this little dot of an island just for her and once Nojus knew why he wanted it so much it touched him and the two kingdoms had peace. He let her name it whatever she wanted and she was always fascinated by Greek mythology now Dominykas was a clever man he knew there was always more to something that meets the eye so he constructed the cave inside the cove. Would you like to see it?"

Will nodded his head enthusiastically he was enthralled with Hannibal's story "See it looks like just rocks right? No where to find an entrance but that's where looks are deceiving" Hannibal reached his hand behind a rock "Yes but that only fits your hand"

"Or does it?" Will was amazed when he heard a click and the rocks opened like a door "Incredible"

"I thought you'd like that and it's so hidden no one would ever know it's here come I'll show you the inside"

Lights automatically turned on in the small tunnel they were walking through "How do the lights work?"

"Solar panels now but back in the seventies there was a very large and expensive generator running out here but the new queen had the idea of making all of Pascela more energy efficient so it wouldn't cost the taxpayers a lot of money"

"So how is it you came about this? I would think a king would only want his family to know of it"

Hannibal smiled Will was piecing it together "Are you ready for amazement?" they came to what seemed like a dead end.

"A rock? Wow that's really nice but there are much larger ones outside"

"Have you forgotten what I've said already?" Hannibal reached his hand down to press small button to move the rock it rolled backwards "He made doors to look like rocks?"

"Yes and it takes you into a oasis. Welcome Will"

"Is that ocean or a pool?"

"It is a pool but made to look like it's the ocean but that's not the most beautiful part" Hannibal said walking ahead of him. Will rounded a corner to see a four poster bed "Wow and it even looks comfy"

Hannibal plopped back on the bed "It is come I have one last thing to show you" he patted the spot beside him. Will sat down on the bed "Okay"

"No you have to lay back" Hannibal reached his arm across Will's torso and gave him an aggressive shove he wasn't paying attention at first until light from the sun beamed in and he looked up to see what Hannibal was looking at, it was a heart shaped hole in the rocks above "The king did that too?"

"No, that's actually natural a beautiful flaw in the design by nature. This is where King Dominykas and his son both proposed to their future queens. There is a local legend that people in Pascela believe that if you want to find love or save your relationship you come here and camp out. They say that Aphrodite was so pleased at Queen Helena for honoring her with this place she gave it special powers"

Will sniggered "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know I think it's a nice idea. Why were you looking for it?"

Will sat up "Because I wanted to sketch the cove you know the rock formation outside. I heard about it from a friend who visited here last year it was the highlight of her trip"

"Maybe she was coming here in hopes to woo you" Hannibal said jokingly Will chuckled "I doubt that her girlfriend may not have appreciated that"

"Okay my mistake but how long are you visiting?"

"Um I'm living here now there was an opening for an art teacher at the international school so I jumped on it"

"Does your wife or girlfriend like it here so far?" Hannibal inquired.

"I don't have either and I have no desire to find either so please if you have someone you're trying to set me up with please don't. I have a neighbor who keeps sending her daughter to my house with food everyday...is that a thing Pascelan women do when they want a suitor?"

Hannibal laughed "Yes, it is to show you that she is worthy to be a good housewife. Women here fall into two categories the ones who want to work and ones who just want a husband."

"Well, I don't fancy either woman because I just don't fancy women at all if I'm being honest. I hope that doesn't make you think less of me"

Hannibal sat up with a soft smile "No, it doesn't but you should know the laws of Pascela..."

"I know they're still barbaric about homosexuality and what really gets to me is none of the people are protesting this. You mean to tell me there are no LGBTQ people in Pascela?"

"There are I'm sure but they remain out of sight for their own safety"

"They shouldn't have to and if their king was a benevolent as they speak of him then why hasn't he reformed this atrocious law?"

"Believe me he has tried but the members of his Parliament refuse him, they have the most power and they are all much older than the king himself. Until new blood is brought into Parliament they will keep the law as it stands"

"So where do you stand?" Will asked drawing his knees up to him leaning against a bedpost "Are you asking if I'm gay?"

"Not really but you may answer anyway you want to"

"I have a wife but I've always felt different but have not been able to explore. I don't have that luxury"

"That's a shame every individual should be able to love who they wish regardless of their gender or race. I suppose I should go ahead and start dating my neighbor's daughter to act as my beard don't want to be put to death. Do you mind if we go back out I want to get a good memory of the formation so I can go home and start sketching I'm sure you have things to do"

Will was leading the way out when he came back outside he was taken hostilely and thrown to the ground "STAY ON THE GROUND!" the security guards yelled. "What is going on? Who are you people?" Will asked. Hannibal was heard the commotion he ran to the exit "WAIT! Stop!" he shouted.

They had already cuffed Will but left him face down in the sand "Your majesty are you alright?"

"I'm fine let this man go. He just wanted to see the cove, he's an artist"

Will felt them remove the handcuffs and step away so he could get up "Your majesty?" he looked Hannibal strangely.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just wanted to be normal for a bit. I'm King Hannibal"

Will looked disappointed "Nice to know. I know how to row the boat myself I can get back to the land"

"Your majesty you are needed back at the palace Princess Mischa is becoming a bit unsettled waiting for you" the team leader was speaking but Hannibal just watched Will shoving the boat back into the water. He had to find out where he lived he was going to make it up to him.

**

  
Back at the palace Mischa was waiting for Hannibal in their father's private office "Hannibal we both know Bedelia is the problem, she puts a bug in your ear..."

"Mischa sit down this isn't about Bedelia it's about you and your behavior. Things have got to change! I'm done with your bad attitude from now on you will carry out at least six royal engagements in a week"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're making me work?!" Mischa outraged "Yes I'm making you work! You are not going to live anymore like a entitled brat. You will get a salary and if you spend over that salary in a month's time then so be it"

Hannibal braced for impact but Mischa just sat there trying to will herself to tears it was time to break out the morning spat with Bedelia "This was Bedelia's idea and I know it, do you know what she said to me this morning? She called me trash and said I was disgusting. Is that how you feel Hannibal?"

"Of course not and I will talk to her about it. Mischa it's time to grow up now and that means responsibility not just around here but for your actions. And if you cannot treat your lady in waiting Fredericka better I will reassign her to another office away from your abusive hands. The staff isn't here for our abuse it's not what we pay them for. I believe in you Mischa and I know you can do so much better" Hannibal took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Mischa's tears.

"You really do?" she sniffled.

"Of course I do. You just needed your role more clearly defined and while Mama was such an amazing queen didn't always know how to be the best mother. So are you okay with all of this then?"

Mischa couldn't keep from staring at Hannibal's face, his strong jawline and cheekbones then there was his lips she wanted to feel again on her own. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder nestling herself close to him "I'm okay and I'm sorry for how I've been acting"

Mischa felt a disconnect when Hannibal pulled away she wanted to hold onto him longer "Where are you going? I was hoping we could spend the day together we haven't done that in ages"

"I'm sorry I can't I'm meeting with King Francis of Valland and his wife Queen Reba. I'll make time for you tomorrow we can play tennis okay?" he kissed the top of her head as Jokubas entered into the office "King Francis and Queen Reba have just arrived at the airport lets get you ready your majesty"

Mischa felt Hannibal's hand touch her shoulder then move away before she could grasp it she ached for his affection and knew if she wanted more she'd have to give him what he wanted and that was for her to be the dutiful princess.


	5. Chapter III: The Known & The Unknown

_October 1996_

_Mischa almost fell through the downstairs window to her father's old office, staggered to get her other leg inside almost reaching for the curtains but she knew they would've gone down. She giggled at the thought of bringing the curtains down but then again she was drunk and she discovered everything was a lot funnier when she's drunk. Those American boys who let her party on the beach with them were very handsome Thad was a grad student at Yale, he had golden blonde hair and he was very muscular and his best friend Michael wasn't too bad himself another Yale boy but while he wasn't as ripped as Thad he was lean to which he accredited to playing tennis, Mischa loved his slicked back brown hair and the way he smoked his cigarette as if he could give a fuck less about anyone or anything. They like most boys Mischa had ever been in the company of were attractive but none were what she really wanted._

_Though they were in their twenties she didn't tell them she was only sixteen or that she was a princess, people always treated her differently when she spoke of her title and feared her when they heard her big brother was king. Mischa stumbled to stand upright but she grabbed the desk edges with both hands to stabilize herself. Though her vision was blurred she adjusted to the dark of the room when she saw a white envelope addressed to Hannibal sitting on the desk, she recognized the handwriting it was their mother's. Mischa bit her bottom lip as she debated whether or not she wanted to read it but she smiled as she swayed around to the chair she knew there was no question she would open it, she could easily glue it shut again no one would know._

_Sitting down she turned on the small reading lamp then grabbed the golden letter opener, carefully she turned the envelope around and began gently lifting the tab until all of it was opened. Mischa pulled out the folded up letter, it was a single page and only a couple paragraphs. She had to focus her eyes and at first Mischa read emotionless as it went on about the fact that death was certain and that the letter was not to be released until she were dead but when Mischa got to the beginning of the second paragraph and she began speaking of her regrets it was then Mischa's heart sank with every word written across the page._

_Mischa couldn't finish it completely she closed her eyes then reopened them again but the words had not changed. Guilt and anger stung like the hot tears in her eyes she folded the letter up and stuffed it back inside the envelope but she wasn't leaving it for Hannibal to find. This letter was going to be hidden away in only a place Mischa would be able to find it again she glanced around the room until the bookcase caught her eye. Mischa got up from the chair and stumbled over to it she slid the letter behind her father's set of encyclopedia's and pressed the books tightly to the shelf wall. No one ever read them anymore nor did she believe anyone ever read them at all it was the perfect hiding spot. She then heard a commotion down the hall "THE QUEEN MOTHER IS DEAD!" someone cried out up and down the halls to alert everyone. Mischa ducked back out the window she was going back to the beach she didn't want to pretend to cry over her mother. Damn that woman! Damn her to Hell!_

_When she came back to the spot she left the boys in they were still there "Hey we didn't think you were coming back" Thad said grabbing her a beer._

_"No thank you" she refused it hugging herself tightly while biting one of her nails "Now that's not very polite. You look like you could use one" he offered it again._

_"I said I don't want the damn thing!" she ripped it out of his hand and threw it down on the ground. Thad narrowed his eyes "You are being a very rude little slut aren't you?" he was on Mischa before she knew it she felt threatened and tried to back away but she bumped into Michael "Please..."_

_The second time Mischa staggered in through the window she was greeted by Hannibal standing in the center of the room, it was a struggle spreading her legs as she throbbed in pain she just wanted to get to her room and shower but from the look on Hannibal's face she wasn't getting there anytime soon. "Where have you been?"_

_"The beach" she said in a soft whisper "What?"_

_"I was at the beach"_

_"Our mother is gone Mischa we went to wake you but obviously you know we didn't find you. What the hell is the matter with you?"_

_Mischa just blinked she felt so disgusting she didn't want Hannibal to lecture her she wanted him to put his arms around her and make her feel safe again. She took him by surprise when she threw her arms around him bawling he wrapped her up in his arms and held her "It's alright she didn't suffer it was quick" he had no idea why she was crying and Mischa never wanted to discuss it with anyone, they'd only say she shouldn't have been at the beach with older guys. She may as well have presented herself to them._

_She would bury it along with the letter deep into the recesses of her mind. Hannibal walked Mischa to her room and helped her inside. He ran her a bath while she lay there submerged into the hot water she laid back as Hannibal massaged shampoo into her scalp. His hands were gentle and it relaxed her she closed her eyes and let herself be consumed with Hannibal's hands, she began playing the horrid memory of the beach and how they took turns holding her while the other had his way with her, she had to force herself to change the memory. "It wasn't them...think of someone else" it was then she began to imagine herself on the beach in the moonlight, laying on a blanket under the full moon and the stars sparkling in the sky, the ocean lapping at the shore it was a perfect night. Mischa looked over to see Hannibal sitting beside her with his button up shirt open and his pajama pants "Make love to me Hannibal" she heard herself whisper. It started with his hands rubbing all over her body then he took her into his arms and kissed her so sweetly._

_Mischa's legs shifted in the tub as her fantasy of Hannibal took hold of her she felt her sore womanhood begin to ache with lust. She felt her body come alive as he began to rinse the shampoo out and massage her scalp clean. "Mischa?" Hannibal dried his hands but it seemed as if she were asleep he decided to finish up helping get her cleaned up._

_Inside her own thoughts she had her legs wrapped around Hannibal's waist as his hands were planted firmly on either side of her as he drove his manhood into her it wasn't ugly or painful like her real experience. "I love you" the fantasy version of him whispered laying down on her to finish being very close. They shared a kiss as he finished._

_Mischa was brought back into reality with Hannibal helping her get out of the tub and into her robe. He lifted her up into his arms and carried to her the bed she should've been on fire with shame but somehow she couldn't seem to care about blood, he was the only one who could make sex and love feel good again but she knew Hannibal may never go for it but she would work at him a little bit at a time "Where are you going?" she asked disappointingly after he laid her head on the pillow and was going to go._

_"I'm going back to bed"_

_"Stay, please? I don't want to be alone tonight. Hold me like you used to when I would have nightmares"_

_She saw him smile in the moonlight "Alright but I'm not checking under the bed for monsters"_

_Mischa laughed softly "Okay but I think they moved away when I turned twelve"_

_Hannibal climbed into the bed beside her Mischa rolled over taking his arm and wrapping it around her until his hand rested on her back "Thank you Hannibal" she stroked his cheek "I will take care of you Mischa, I promised mama"_

_She leaned in and kissed his cheek so close to his lips and he kissed back making her womanhood rise in arousal she wanted to kiss him again but he was closing his eyes to settle into sleep she rested her head under his chin locking her arms around him. He would be hers damn right or wrong._

**

Hannibal thought it best to wait a couple days before paying Will as visit even though it took Jokubas mere hours to get not only his address but his entire life's history "What the hell is all this?"

　

"Mr. Graham's life from birth until now. He has been a rather quiet man and has no record of any violence..."

　

"Jokubas I only wanted his address this is too intrusive. I think palace security offended him enough this is ridiculous" Hannibal shook his head sliding the files aside it wasn't a massive stack but Hannibal had no intention of reading, he wanted to get to know Will the old fashioned way.

　

"I'm sorry your majesty but it is protocol he came in close contact with you" the way Jokubas spoke of how close he got to Hannibal he detected a hint of particular disdain.

　

"Do you not like Will Graham?"

　

Jokubas began to sweat as he could hear it in Hannibal's voice that he was offended "Your majesty while the man has never incited any violence or has no record of prison time he was arrested in a bar in Jackson, Mississippi - Mr. Graham was in accompaniment of a Mr. Tule and they were beaten with pool sticks and apparently any other object the other gentleman could find because they were...."

　

"Homosexuals?"

　

"Please sir don't get me wrong I do believe they should rights here but you are the king and you should not get mixed up with this man it could be damaging to your reputation. Not to mention if he is found out" Jokubas entire face turned red and usually Hannibal would laugh at the fact he looked like a plump tomato he was too busy raging inside over the ignorance.

　

"The law states that it is only punishable if he is found in the company sexually with another man not that he cannot declare he is a homosexual which in this ignorant municipality is practically the same thing" Hannibal said bitterly.

　

"I know how you've tried sir and I support you one hundred percent but you must be careful Parliament is looking for any reason to shut the monarchy down. There are wolves in our midst your majesty and they are out for your blood"

　

"You don't think I'm aware? I do not worry about the wolves for I am the clever fox I outsmart them every time. Speaking of I am going to see Mr. Graham and before you say anything else I'm going alone incognito. I do not know how security picked me up last time I was on a fucking row boat but this time you keep everyone here and in order. Do you understand?"

　

"Your majesty please I beg of you..." Jokubas held his hands together begging Hannibal not to go but Hannibal pushed his hands down "Just say 'yes your majesty'"

　

"Sir..."

　

"Jokubas you aren't just some guy who works for me you are my oldest and dearest friend. So please stop trying to beg me to keep away from Will Graham because you won't dissuade me. I have to make right what happened"

　

Jokubas sighed, "Yes your majesty"

　

Hannibal smiled and patted his shoulder "Thank you for understanding Jokubas."

**

Will's house was a modestly beautiful beach house on the eastern shore where the waters were rougher. Hannibal turned his motorcycle off and immediately could hear music blasting from his house it was from the 80's it amused Hannibal he wondered if Will was inside dancing around painting there was only one way to find out. He went up the steps to his porch and peeked into the window, sure enough Will was singing off key and cleaning his brush it made Hannibal chuckle until a dog jumped up at the window barking and snarling at him he jumped back.

　

The music died down "What is it boy?" Will came to the window to see Hannibal standing on his porch he shook his head "I'm busy right now go away" he dismissed him going back to the open laptop and turned the volume back up.

　

Hannibal wouldn't be deterred he knocked on the door making the dog go insane "Sit!" Will commanded sending the dog to his bed just to watch Hannibal out the window. Will looked back and gave him his middle finger while dancing around to the music and swirling another brush into paint.

　

"Okay you want to be like that? I can wait I'm not just a benevolent king I'm also known for my patience" Hannibal said to himself eyeing a chair across the porch he walked over and took a seat Will would have to let the dog out eventually.

　

Will gave it another half hour before he turned the music completely off "I think I showed him" he said to his dog who whined and just laid his head down "Alright Shiloh lets take you out" the dog jumped up excitedly and paced back an forth in front of the door while Will got his sandals on. He opened the door and the dog took off running for the sand Will stepped outside to see Hannibal sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the bannister "Lovely view you've got here Will"

　

"You may be king but this is still my property I can kick you off"

　

"Yes, but this is my kingdom and your property is my property but I don't want to be an asshole so can we talk?"

　

"That depends are there snipers on me right now? Or any of your funny little men ready to ambush me?" Will quipped.

　

"Look I apologize for that but I didn't know they were coming. I had slipped away from the palace that morning trying to have solitude, you have one luxury I will never have Will. You have your privacy and you can be by yourself anytime you feel like it"

　

Will crossed his arms and leaned against the bannister across the way "Yes but you have plenty of luxuries a man like me will never have"

　

"Is that what you want? You think my life is one big dream?"

　

"No, I'm sure there are times when it's hell to be king especially if what you told me is true"

　

Hannibal looked at him "And what was that?"

　

"That you haven't been able to explore your sexuality"

　

Hannibal moved his legs down to the porch and stood "I just came to apologize for lying to you and for palace security handling you so badly and not even saying they were sorry. I would like us to be friends Will"

　

"If I say no will you order me to be your friend? Your _majesty_ "

　

Hannibal could tell Will's defenses weren't likely to go down easy "No, I will not force you to be friends with me but please call me Hannibal"

　

"Oh wow is that a privilege only I get? Or do you let all of your friends call you by your first name?" Will was deliberately testing Hannibal and part of it was just to snub him.

　

"Only two people here call me by my first name and that's the queen and the princess"

　

"Good to know _Hannibal_ now if you'll excuse me I'm going go play with my dog" Will uncrossed his arms and walked around Hannibal to get down the stairs.

　

"Will?" Hannibal called to him "Yeah?" he said but didn't turn around "You asked if any of my friends call me by my first name"

　

"Yeah I did"

　

"I don't have any friends. That's the thing about being a king it's lonely you have people who just want to kiss your ass because it's their job. I have allies amongst other countries but their leaders are not friends, I have a deep respect for most of them but I can call them my friends. I know from your sharp tongue that you didn't appreciate what happened and if I had known..."

　

Will turned giving Hannibal a cutting glare, "It wasn't being thrown to the ground or screamed at that was a deal breaker for me it was you from the moment you shook my hand you told me a lie. I know it may seem petty but I do not tolerate lies Hannibal even little ones. Have a safe ride back okay?"

**

Disappointed and feeling rejected Hannibal got onto his motorcycle and took off as fast as he could get away back to the palace. He was met by Bedelia who had returned from her day's work "What's the matter?" she could see the storm brewing in his eyes. Bedelia wrapped her arms around him "What made you say yes to me?" Hannibal asked.

　

"Well, I suppose it was when you showed me that you were more mature than the jackass I remember you being"

　

Hannibal smirked "Why do you ask?"

　

"Do you have any friends Bedelia? Real friends?"

　

"I suppose not really being royalty we aren't afforded that luxury Hannibal. We have subjects and we have staff no one is really our friends. But I would like to believe you and I are friends"

　

He nodded "What happened today?" she asked but he let his arms drop to his side and he pulled out of her grasp and headed for the bathroom "I think we need to go away for a few days yeah?"

　

She nodded in agreement and he closed the door behind him, Hannibal had been acting strange and it was seemingly getting worse. Bedelia felt in her gut that whatever Hannibal's revelations were going to be during their time spent away it possibly wasn't going to lead in a good direction.

　

The next morning Hannibal and Bedelia set off to the Lecter family's private beach house it was nestled on it's own without a neighbor for miles. It wasn't as grand as the palace but it was still very luxurious and updated to modernize it when Hannibal had celebrated twenty years as king. It was the one place they could be just two human beings without a staff catering to their every whim or having to make pressing decisions, the only member of the royal staff that knew it's location was Jokubas and he was only to come if it were of serious matter.

　

"You barely ate breakfast this morning would you like me to fix you an omelet?" Hannibal offered but Bedelia shook her head "No I'm fine but I really would like to know what's been going on with you"

　

Hannibal sighed sliding the mixing bowl and egg carton aside "I was hoping we could spend time before having to talk about that"

　

"Why? Build my expectations up so you can bring them crashing down? No thank you"

　

"Do you think I'm trying to hurt you Bedelia? You are the last person in this world I would ever want to hurt"

　

Bedelia hugged herself "Please just tell me what the hell is happening to you? Or has happened?"

　

"Alright. But you might want to take a seat"

　

"I'll stand just get on with it"

　

"To you this all started when we lost our tenth pregnancy and I started having affairs but for me it started earlier than that. It started when I was thirteen I used to take fencing lessons it was my father's idea but I hated it, the only reason I never gave him a fit about going was there was a boy there his name was Thor but he wasn't like the comic book guy but he was godly. He was eighteen and one of the junior instructors, he was gorgeous and he was nice to me but only because I was the heir apparent. I thought it was fluke until the year after during tennis I became smitten with the tennis instructor he was an American named Nolan..."

　

"Hannibal are you trying to tell me you're gay?" it was so subtle the way Bedelia had asked him even if on the inside she was twisting and turning in horror.

　

"Yes Bedelia I am. I thought for so long it was just a phase I was going through I mean I had read American psychology literature that says that boys get curious but it passes sometimes. It has not passed for me Bedelia so I do not want you to think it was something you did wrong. I am this way and I am smitten once again"

　

Her eyes widened "Hannibal...has anything been done?"

　

"No, I just went to see him to apologize for what palace security did to him and I wanted his friendship he rejected it. I want to give him time then I want to go back and..."

　

"No, Hannibal don't" Bedelia interjected she saw the painful look on his face "I don't want you to suffer this but you can't do this"

　

"Be friends with a man?"

　

"Hannibal we both know where it's going to lead, you will make him your courtesan and if anyone finds out"

　

"Don't you think I know how dangerous this is? This man Bedelia he isn't like anyone I've ever met aside from you. You'd like him he calls me out on my bullshit too"

　

Bedelia turned her head away "I can overlook your various experiments with women and I can possibly handle our dwindling sex life but do you know what will come of you and this man if you proceed and get caught?"

　

"I do"

　

"I love you Hannibal and the thought that they might possibly take your life is more than I can bear. I don't care about sex as much as I care about you"

　

Hannibal could hear the cracking in her voice and could see the tears he came and put his arms around her "I love you too my dear Bedelia but I will not let it come to that I promise. I know my way around the palace and Parliament. I will be discreet and I will take care to protect myself and my lover like I have done all the others. And I will take care of your needs and much more than I have been. I promise"

　

The stabbing feeling in her gut wasn't subsiding even with Hannibal's words "Will you help me?" there were many times during their marriage Hannibal had uttered those four words and each time Bedelia rose to the occasion and everything worked out for the best but this time when she said "Yes" her entire body went numb and she felt like she had signed his death warrant.

 


	6. Chapter IV: Alliances

 

As Mischa ordered herself another Rum and Coke she heard someone shouting her name she was more inclined to ignore them as she promised Hannibal no more bar fights or ugly scenes but out of the corner of her eye she could see arms flailing about "MISCHA" and the louder the voice became she began to recognize whom it belonged to. "Shit" she rolled her eyes it was Mason Verger the disgraced prince of Eston an island that was Pascela's neighbors to the west. He was exiled by his own father before his death and he came to Pascela upon his twin sister Queen Margot's asking Hannibal for a favor. Mischa didn't know everything Mason had done but he was always under the watchful eye of the palace.

　

She was trying to pretend to be busy on her phone but Mason didn't care he took a seat beside her at the bar "Mewow look what the cat coughed up. You look gorgeous Mischa I mean you always slay but tonight you look especially fierce. I'd hate to be the one on the receiving end of those cat claws of yours" he loved to hear himself talk and let out his obnoxious laugh. 

"What'd you want Mason? I don't want to fuck you"

　

"Well that's fortunate for both of us because you aren't my flavor honey. Bartender I will have what she's having and charge everything to my account"

　

"No thank you I'm just about done with this scene I'm going to head home I have several royal engagements tomorrow"

　

The bartender served Mason a Rum and Coke he ran his finger around the rim "Ahh yes I heard you're the new and improved Mischa. Mischa 2.0 if you will and I guess since big brother and the sissy-in-law have taken a mini vaycay you're what's left for the little orphans to see hope in right? Yeah have fun visiting that orphanage tomorrow be sure to smile at all the sad children who will never be adopted"

　

"Mason you're a real jackass you know that? I can see why your family banished you! Now fuck off and leave me alone!" Mischa snapped Mason leaned back with a sassy sway "Grrrr someone's fur is mussed. Come now if anyone knows anything about abandonment it's us darling. You and I are two peas in a pod. Our siblings got to be the big show while we're just mere opening acts. Face it Mischa we are the forgotten ones" he slinked about then sipped his drink.

　

"You were abandoned but Hannibal will never abandon me. He loves me"

　

Mason's eyes widened "Well slap my ass and call me Sally you have a crush on your brother. How scandalous? Ooh-hoo" he covered his mouth mockingly.

　

"Go to Hell" she hissed gathering her purse and phone then turned to leave "Hey I don't see a problem with that. I'm way more open minded than you believe Mischa. Royalty should always stay within it's own bloodline"

　

She knew she should have kept walking but the little creep was drawing her back in "The difference between you and I an our siblings is I didn't rape mine" Mischa tossed him a hateful look over her shoulder with a smile.

　

"Maybe because you don't have the balls to. It's really simple darling if you want Hannibal there are ways to have him now do you want to have a sit down with me and a few of my good friends?" Mason opened his suit jacket to reveal a black case. Mischa slowly came back and went to reach into his pocket but he shut it too quickly "First you entertain me with your dazzling company and then we talk about my little friends in this case"

　

"Alright lets have a few drinks then shall we?"

**

Bedelia couldn't remember the last time she had stayed up an entire night or even if she had ever with Hannibal but they sat up together and talked about Will Graham. She listened to him describe everything from his looks to his personality it was as if they were like two school girls having a sleepover and talking about the boys they liked. When the sun began to rise they traded wine for coffee and walked down to the shore "Thank you" Hannibal said as the waves danced at their toes.

　

"For what?"

　

"For listening and for understanding. I do not wish to bring you shame so if it does..."

　

"Hannibal please lets not talk like that. I want you to be happy and I mean genuinely happy so if this man, Will Graham is the answer to that then you do what you must. I support you" she didn't tell him about the burning feeling in her gut that part she would carry alone.

　

He took her by surprise when kissed her lips suddenly "I still love you" he moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

　

"I know but it's not the same as being in love with me. But I love you too. What are you going to do now that he has rejected you?"

　

Hannibal mulled it over as he drank his coffee "Well he's an artist and it's really convenient that he is because we need someone to paint our portrait"

　

Bedelia had to crack a smile as held her coffee cup with both hands and eyed the horizon "So he won't willingly be your friend so force him to have to commission the royal portrait. Hannibal that's being a bit of a bully don't you think? Even if it's subtle"

　

"What can I say? I go after what I want and it might resist me but I always get what I don't I?" he smiled raising his eyebrows referring to her.

　

"To be fair I just didn't want you to marry Irina she fancied you and she was always one upping me and now she is the head of one of my charities so she sees me constantly and never fails to ask how you are"

　

Hannibal chuckled "You take pleasure in that don't you? She wanted to be queen but you were chosen"

　

"I wouldn't say she wanted to be queen she wanted you. All the girls did and most still do, I don't think Irina would be able to handle this life with the grace and dignity I do. My mother raised me to mostly prepare me because I was close to the heir aperient's age but I wanted to defy her and that is why I gave you a hard time. I was being pushed into you so I resented you at first but you won me over and I know you are going to win Will Graham over as well" they shared another kiss before holding hands strolling across the shoreline.

**

A week after Will's second encounter with Hannibal he went to his mailbox to find a white envelope with the royal seal on the back curiously he tore into it. He read the first few lines that announced that his presence had been requested "Are you fucking kidding me? This guy won't quit" he muttered reading more.

　

Will read in the letter how he was supposed to dress and address the king and queen but he didn't give a damn if Hannibal wanted to use his status to try and lure Will in then he was getting him as he were. He refused to play dress up and kiss anyone's ass he just might make Hannibal regret the day he asked for his friendship. Arriving at the palace he met with Jokubas "Hello Mr. Graham..." he was a bit unsettled by Will's jeans that were torn at the knees and his faded band t-shirt "...you did receive the copy of the dressing instructions didn't you?"

　

"Yeah I got'em but see that's not me so here I am, any idea of what Hannibal wants?" when Will said his name the staff around him including Jokubas's eyes widened and they gasped, "Mr. Graham you are not to address the king by his first name it is simply not done. He is your majesty"

　

"To you he is _your majesty_ see I'm not native here so to me he's just Hannibal, so I'm going on inside" two of the palace guards stepped in Will's path "You may have the social graces of a donkey Mr. Graham but here you will respect protocol"

　

"Wait did you just call me an ass? And what if I refuse? You gonna throw me out? Because I'm fine with that"

　

"Jokubas that is enough let my guest come in" Hannibal appeared at the upstairs balcony he locked eyes with Will who gave him a defiant stare down.

　

They brought Will inside and met Hannibal in one of the many drawing rooms "Your majesty presenting Mr. William Graham"

　

"No one has called me William since grade school but thanks for that posh introduction. Got your letter requesting my presence so I'm here, you've seen me, still don't want to be friends so thank you for a lovely ride over in a limo that was nice but I'm going to head home now"

　

"Everyone is excused I want to be alone with Mr. Graham" Hannibal declared and Will tried to leave with the staff but the guards stopped him as they shut the doors.

　

"If you open those doors they'll still be waiting" Hannibal warned him he shook his head and turned with a sour expression.

　

"I don't like being kidnapped"

　

"I'm not kidnapping you. I'm going to make you an offer you won't refuse"

　

Will swiped his tongue across his lips with a condescending grin "You don't give up do you? You must be Hannibal the Persistent"

　

Hannibal smiled "I'm stubborn I suppose get it from my mother. My queen will tell you it can be most frustrating"

　

"Yeah I'm seeing that. What do you want? Make your offer so I can refuse and leave"

　

"Please have a seat" Hannibal waved his hand to a vacant chair adjacent to the bench he was sitting on. Will grumbled but sat down crossing his legs and arms "You don't look comfortable sitting like that"

　

"Well to be fair I'm not comfortable being here"

　

"Anyways, I have been king for thirty-five years and we are meeting with artists to commission the royal portrait and I thought of you"

　

Will snorted a laugh "I'm sure you did. So you aren't usually the one who meets with potential artists not that I believe the list is tediously long?"

　

"No, Jokubas takes care of that but I'm confident I want you to do it and you will be paid handsomely"

　

"Now we're resorting to bribery, you have sunken to a new low Hannibal. What is it about me that you just can't resist?"

　

Will had struck a nerve making Hannibal get up from the bench "Come I'll take you home"

　

Confused, Will took a few seconds until he rose from the chair and they exited the drawing room. He waited in the hallway while Hannibal spoke to Jokubas he watched the exchange like a game of tennis fascinated by the more worrisome man's facial expressions and wild hand waving like he was conducting an orchestra. Hannibal triumphant came away with a smarmy smile "Have you ever rode in a Bugatti?"

　

Will sat in the passenger's seat tightening his gut and clenching his ass as Hannibal raced the roads of Pascela. "This baby goes from 0 to 100 in mere seconds it's one of the fastest cars in the world. How are you feeling Will?"

　

"Sick" was all the could muster to answer with Hannibal laughed "Would you like me to slow down?"

　

"Very much so!"

　

Hannibal eased his foot off the gas pedal until the car was going at a more relaxed pace Will began to calm and loosen up "There we are, much better?"

　

"Yes, I don't understand you Hannibal" Will said without looking at him he stared out the window.

　

"What do you want to understand? I'm always happy to clarify"

　

"When someone says they don't want to be friends you work harder to win them over when most people just move on"

　

Hannibal remained silent he knew even his personal vehicle was tapped but he glanced over at Will trying to communicate with his eyes but it was completely lost on Will. "And now you're not speaking, a very mysterious man indeed."

　

Once they were in Will's driveway he stepped out before Hannibal turned the car off Hannibal quickly parked and removed the keys. He got out and slammed the door "Will wait! Please let me come in and I can explain"

　

"You're speaking again? Wonderful thought you lost your voice temporarily" Will snarked unlocking his door while Hannibal just waited near the stairs "Are you coming in or you just gonna stand there like a stalker?"

　

Hannibal jogged up the stairs and followed Will inside as Shiloh ran past them both and down to the beach "Listen I couldn't speak so freely in my car the palace security has it wired to listen just in case there is any danger"

　

"They still think I want to murder you? If you keep bugging me I might" Will said putting on coffee "No but our friendship is just between you and I"

　

"What friendship Hannibal? We have nothing in common I'm just an average man, I create art, I love dogs, I'm not rich and on occasion I smoke weed for inspiration and have been known to have bouts of heavy drinking"

　

"You sound like my kind of man. I'm more than my title and my wealth, I am a man underneath all of that with flaws and things that make me human. I didn't want to force you to come but I knew you would never allow me back. I promise no more lies I will answer anything you want with the truth"

　

Will took steps until he was in front of Hannibal "What do you want from me? I mean really want from me?"

　

Hannibal reached his hand out and stroked Will's face then closed the space between them as he pressed his lips softly to Will's. The kiss was warm and subtle but it spoke volumes and made Will feel weak in his knees he wanted to crash into Hannibal's arms and take him right there but there was still that part of him mistrustful from being deceived. Hannibal could feel Will recoiling so he pulled apart "I know I lied but it was such a small one and I had a good reason"

　

"No, there's no reason good enough to lie to someone. I have found in my own particular experience if they lie about their name they'll lie about much bigger and more harmful things"

　

"Will I'm not like the others you've been with. I just told you a fake name until I knew I could trust you then I was going to tell you but my security did that for me and for that I have regret" Hannibal didn't take his hand away from Will's shoulder.

　

"How will this work? You're the king of a place whose laws forbid it and how will you dodge your goons..." Hannibal put his finger to Will's lips.

　

"Are you familiar with the term courtesan?" he asked removing his finger "Yes, it usually is a high end prostitute for a king or weathly man. Are you asking me to be your courtesan?"

　

"Up until now I've only had female courtesans and they were very short lived but I don't think of them as whores and I won't think of you that way either. As my courtesan I will lavish you with anything and everything your heart desires..."

　

"Stop trying to buy me. If you want me to be your courtesan then all I ask is for honesty you can keep the trappings. But before we even get that far we'll have to get to know one another so take your foot off the accelerator Hannibal and lets take it easy"

　

Hannibal pulled Will close with his hand in the crook of his neck and gave him one more kiss on the forehead "Anything you want. I will carve out a few hours each day to come to you so we can get to know one another. I will not do anything that you are not comfortable with"

　

"That's all I ask."

　

 


	7. Chapter V: Closer

 

"Will Graham this is my wife, her majesty Queen Bedelia" Hannibal introduced his wife and soon to be lover. Will and Bedelia both looked as uncomfortable as they felt that is why Hannibal told Jokubas he wanted to do the introduction privately in a more informal atmosphere.

　

Bedelia figured she may as well take the lead she was after all far more experienced in this arena "It is nice to meet you Mr. Graham, my husband has told me all about you" she held her hand out giving Will his social cue. He quickly accepted it in a shake making Hannibal smirk and laugh "I wasn't supposed to shake your hand was I?"

　

"It's quite alright. Hannibal tells me you are the artist he would like to paint the royal portrait to honor his thirty-five years as king, may I see some of your work?" she nodded her head towards Will's portfolio he brought with him.

　

Hannibal watched him proudly as he clued him on the proper way to dress by buying him a few new and nice outfits. He would teach Will how to fit in so he could slip undetected by watchful eyes. Will looked up at him with a smile as Bedelia admired his work and he would explain the stories behind their creations, Hannibal gave a smile back and it wasn't hollow it was the smile of a man who was beginning to feel whole.

　

After having tea Hannibal drove Will home they went inside when Hannibal pulled Will into his arms forcing his lips on him "Mmmh" Will placed his hands against Hannibal's biceps and pushed him back "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" Hannibal apologized with a wild glint in his honey colored eyes.

　

"That was painfully awkward and you think kissing me is acceptable? Your wife, she's lovely and from what I hear about her from others is she's a very kind and caring woman. I just don't know if..."

　

"She knows" Hannibal stopped Will before he could throw his walls up and block him out.

　

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" Will quipped "Why didn't you tell me that she already knew before I got there?"

　

"Because what is said between my wife and I is our business just like what will be said and done between us is our business. I'm not going to feel guilty anymore Will, I've let it beat me up my entire life. I can't do it ever again, I have found someone whom to share this with and I'm sorry if I seem over zealous but everytime I think of you I just want to escape and come here. Please don't let your past seal away our future"

　

Will could see Hannibal in a more vulnerable light, he felt shame for shoving him away but it was time to reopen a wound so maybe Hannibal would understand "I don't want to stop you in fact I want to encourage you but there's something you need to know before we carry on this relationship, I haven't talked about this in fuck I guess fourteen years?"

　

Hannibal had a feeling it had something to do with the altercation he got into in Mississippi but he wouldn't say a word he would just let Will tell his story. Will shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked towards the window "I was dating this guy named Gary Tule, it was great and he was my first boyfriend since I had just come out. I was living in the deep south in the United States which that's a horrible place to be a homosexual, but I was a proud gay man even if my parents turned their backs on me I was determined to live life my own way. Well I should've known better and I ignored all the red flags going off in my mind because I had found a kindred soul; I found someone that understood me what's better than that?" he took a pause not being sure he could finish.

　

Will felt Hannibal's hand on his shoulder he turned to see him standing next to him, his blue eyes were glassy from the tears beginning to well up "We went to a bar and there were two other guys there, righteous son of a bitches who thought it was there job to cleanse us. We fought back but I didn't see the pool stick that got broken across the back of my head, I woke up tied to a tree and they had doused me in gasoline. I was frantically shouting for Gary because I thought they had killed him but there he stood behind them with the matches..." he blinked and the tears began to fall he felt his chest tighten. "Will you don't have to finish. I'm sorry" Hannibal put his arm around Will cupping the back of his head and pulling him into the comfort of his embrace.

　

"...he deceived me. It almost killed me" he had a full breakdown in Hannibal's arms he stroked Will's hair planting kisses on his forehead and temple "How did you get out of there?"

　

Will sniffled "A police car responding to a home invasion drove by before they could set me on fire. They still arrested me for some odd reason I think it was just because he had to do something to protect me. I know it was so long ago but it's the first thing I think of whenever I meet a new guy, I haven't had a serious relationship since just casual sex, one night stands and flings that's it"

　

"I need more than those things. If I am to have you Will, I want it all" Hannibal said pulling away to look him in the eye.

　

Will felt himself shaken to his core he had to fight his urge to take Hannibal "Lets go down to the beach and talk, the view is amazing"

　

"I think the view right here is amazing" Hannibal whispered nuzzling into the side of Will's neck.

　

"Patience Hannibal...please don't do that, I'm not strong enough right now"

　

Hannibal knew he could have Will then and there but out of respect for his wishes he stepped away and pulled back "Thank you."

**

Bedelia was finishing up a meeting and seeing her guests out when Jokubas tracked her down "Your majesty may I have a bit of your time?"

　

"Yes, come we'll take this in the office" Bedelia's gut wrenched tighter she knew what was coming questions and inquiries about Will Graham.

　

Once they were alone in the former king's office Bedelia took a seat behind the desk while Jokubas paced with his hands behind his back "Why don't you sit Jokubas? Or else we'll need a new rug in here"

　

"I have always been courteous with you ma'am haven't I?" his thick little hands wrung tightly together and his bulbous cheeks were red with frustration.

　

"Yes, Jokubas you have been very courteous with me" Bedelia agreed "So ma'am may I ask is there anything I should be worried about?"

　

 _"Only that your king is about to embark on an affair with another man possibly disgracing this entire monarchy"_ Bedelia heard herself whisper but she tightened herself "No nothing at all why would you ask?"

　

Jokubas became flustered trying to express himself "It is _that **man,**_ that Will Graham. Ever since his majesty met him he has been determined to drag him into these walls and into his life. He is an unsavory man" he spoke freely and realized he may have over stepped a boundary "I apologize my queen but I do not have any good feelings about that man and for our beloved king to want to bring him more near can only spell disaster"

　

"What would make you believe that Mr. Graham is an unsavory man? I have met him and he is a bet peculiar and very graceless but he is also an American they have very unorthodox social ways. He was raised around nobility but Hannibal enjoys his company" she swallowed a hard lump as she mentioned Hannibal she hoped Jokubas wouldn't read more into it.

　

"Be that as it may, no good will come of it. Please ma'am dissuade his majesty from pursuing Mr. Graham in any way" it was clear from Jokubas's end tone that he was onto Hannibal.

　

Bedelia froze she didn't know what to do or say next she just tried to remain breathing. "I trust that you will speak with him when he returns?"

　

"Yes, you have my word"

　

Jokubas stood at the closed doors before departing "This monarchy has had it share of shames, your majesty it has always been my hope that King Hannibal would be the one who would change it all"

　

"I'm sure it's nothing Jokubas but if it will comfort you I will speak with my husband."

　

"I knew I could count on you."

　

Bedelia huffed a sigh she had to get Hannibal to put a stop to this before he became too involved with Will Graham.

**

　

Hannibal and Will sat silently watching the sun set "I have seen the sun set on just about every part of Pascela but this has to be my favorite sunset"

　

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel good are you?"

　

Hannibal glanced over at him "I'm saying it because of you. I can't remember a time when I've actually enjoyed conversation with another person or the beach if I have then it's a distant memory, buried by unhappiness"

　

A few more minutes of silence before Hannibal spoke again "I will be gone for the next three days, my sister and I are visiting with Queen Margot of Eston. But I will be thinking of you Will and I will be most anxious to come home to you"

　

Will felt his cheeks flush "Do you have to go now or could you stay for dinner?"

　

"I want to stay but we catch the flight in a few hours so it's best I do not indulge" Hannibal got up from his chair Will followed suit they stood a few inches apart Hannibal moved the curl from Will's forehead "Just one kiss?" he asked permission.

　

"Yeah I think that would be alright" Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal's waist as Hannibal took to his neck with both hands as their lips met he could taste the wine on Hannibal's lips. It was tart and tangy raspberries but somehow he managed to alter the wine to make it seem sweeter to Will. His tongue pushed past Hannibal's lips invading and exploring every last part it could reach. Hannibal moaned Will held him tighter for a few seconds then he pulled back "I think perhaps you've had too much wine Will it's making you brazen"

　

"Maybe but I love the way your lips taste you took something as bitter as blush wine and made it like the nectar of gods. I can't wait to see what your touch can do"

　

"Shh don't say things like that. Lets maintain our integrity shall we?" even though Hannibal enjoyed tipsy Will's bold confidence he wanted to bolster it not discourage but he knew Will might have regrets later and the damn flight he couldn't miss.

　

"I will be here waiting for you, right there in that spot" Will went in for another kiss but Hannibal held his face.

　

"Do you promise?"

　

"Yes" Hannibal looked close to see Will's pupils had dilated he was telling him the truth "We'll kiss then it'll be agony but it will be even sweeter when I return."

　

Hannibal helped Will up onto the porch he leaned against the rail and watched Hannibal speed away. Never in all his life did he believe he would have the fortune to be courted by a king.

 


	8. Chapter VI: Making Promises

_"_ _Cause if you're making all these_   
_Promises you know you cannot keep_   
_You know time will be the thief and_   
_Your fallen king end up alone"_

_**\- Savage Garden; "Promises"** _

 

__

On the ride from the airfield to the palace Mischa and Hannibal both remained silent but Hannibal had wanted to tell her how proud he was of her, she had began pulling herself together. He noticed she dressed differently, she spoke more kindly to the staff and even began being more polite towards Bedelia and he knew that none of it was easy for her. "You look nice" he complimented.

　

Mischa looked over at him "Thank you" she accepted then went back to looking out the window. She was aching for more to be said, she needed him to vocalize his recognition of her changes though he most likely feared they were temporary. Hannibal saw they were entering the gates of Queen Margot's palace he wouldn't get another chance to speak to Mischa privately until that night "That is not all I wanted to say to you but I've wasted time can we talk later?"

　

A smiled formed on her face reflecting in the glass "Yes, I'd like that very much" there was going to be very little talking that night.

**

　

Bedelia had missed out on having a talk with Hannibal as he was in a rush to get to the private jet so she had decided that speaking with Hannibal wasn't going to be successful. He was far too determined to have Will Graham, Bedelia had to take it to the one who might actually listen to her. It wasn't an easy feat escaping palace security but she managed to slip out under the guise of a royal housekeeper. After getting Will's address she knew exactly where he was located but the problem was she didn't have transportation.

　

She heaved a sigh and set off walking in the direction to Will's house dressed as a maid. A honking horn startled Bedelia into speeding up but it kept coming she began to sprint and the honking stopped but a car door shut Bedelia's heart sank someone had been following her and it may or may not have been anyone she could trust. "Ma'am!" they called out and Bedelia slowed down then stopped she recognized the voice she turned around "Alana you scared the hell out of me"

　

Alana smiled "Don't worry I wasn't followed and Jokubas thinks you're in your office working. Do you need to go somewhere? This is my personal vehicle so it's not bugged by the palace"

　

Relieved she walked back to Alana's car and got into the passenger's seat Alana got back in and put the car in drive "So where are we going?"

　

"You can drop me off here is the address, I will call you when I am done" she handed Alana the small slip of paper it was scribbled on.

　

"I know exactly where that is it's near my mother and sister, they know the man that lives there." Alana felt strange and had wanted to ask Bedelia why she had snuck away and wearing a housekeeper's uniform.

　

"He was at the palace recently, he's an artist and his majesty is interested in having him commission the royal portrait. I am going to convince him to accept the job but I am afraid that he is intimidated in coming to the palace to do it so..."

　

"Ma'am you do not have to explain anything to me and you're struggling to get the words together. I notice you do that when you're nervous"

　

"You've been with me for ten years have you really gotten to know me?"

　

"I don't think I know you fully ma'am but I have a knack for noticing small details that no one else does. And if you were going to embark on an affair with this man I cannot say I blame you, I have heard stories of his majesty's infidelities"

　

It was like a sudden strike of lightening to Bedelia, an idea was forming. She wasn't going to convince Will Graham to abandon Hannibal but convince those it mattered to she and Will were the ones having an affair. "You are brilliant Alana" Bedelia said with a relieved and satisfied smirk.

**

　

Queen Margot wasn't like other monarchs she appeared graceful until you truly got close enough and then she dropped the veil she was far more down to earth than others. She came into the drawing room where Hannibal and Mischa were waiting dressed in a riding outfit "Lovely day for a ride I thought I had more time than I did. It was amusing Cordell chased me down shouting you two were here waiting for me. It's so good to see you Hannibal" she was also very informal which bugged most everyone but Hannibal found a modicum of comfort in it. She wanted to be friends with everyone that's why it was so hard for anyone to wage war on Eston.

　

"I feel the same way Margot, you're looking lovely even in your riding clothes"

　

"Thank you and Mischa you are beautiful" Margot said with a grin and raising her eyebrows. "Thank you" Mischa felt slightly uncomfortable as it was no secret Margot was the first lesbian monarch well at least the first to be so vocal about it.

　

"Can I offer you something to drink? Or if you'd like we can all saddle up and go for a ride?"

　

"A drink would be nice but I'm afraid we must pass on the ride at least for today" Hannibal and Mischa both were not dressed for horses and Mischa absolutely hated them she had horrific riding lesson memories where the horses would buck her off and one nearly trampled her if not for Hannibal she would've been kicked in the head which may have left her in a coma or with severe brain damage.

　

"Very well. Let me first congratulate you on thirty-five years as king everyone wondered how Pascela would do after your father's demise but my father who was your father's staunchest supporter knew you'd rise to the occasion. He was quite proud of you but then again he had a disappointment for a son. Speaking of how is Mason doing in Pascela? Anything I should know about?" Margot asked opening up the glass bottles trying to find the right liquor.

　

"Mason is doing well we keep our eyes on him. He hasn't caused much of a fuss" Hannibal informed her Mischa began to get nervous as they were talking about Mason.

　

"Yes well please don't let your guard down not even for one second. Mason is a snake and should never be trusted, you may think he's going to give you what you want but there's always a price and it's far greater than what you expect you can afford"

　

Margot's words hit Mischa like daggers she knew Mason was sneaky and she didn't test out the drugs he had given her, what if they had an adverse reaction to Hannibal? What if they accidentally killed him? Mischa was reconsidering her plan not until she had a test subject and who better than Mason himself?

　

Cordell entered into the room "The photographers are here shall I tell them you need a little more time?"

　

"No, I think we're ready for a photo op what'd you two think?"

　

"As good as time as any."

　

After the pictures were taken by the various media outlets Hannibal and Margot went for a walk through the horse trails while Mischa went ahead to the hotel. "Your sister is really turning herself around, it's good that she's starting to take it more seriously" Margot commented "Yes, I am quite proud of her she is doing well with rehabilitating her image"

　

"Listen I know whatever goes on in Pascela is none of my business but Hannibal you need to watch Mischa especially around Mason. My brother is a sick and twisted individual and I have seen the recent photographs of the two of them out. Whatever he tells her is a lie and whatever he does to her is not innocent so please keep an eye on your little sister"

　

"Don't worry I will make sure he never harms her or anyone of my citizens" Hannibal assured her.

　

"So how is Bedelia?" Margot changed subject "She is fine very busy with her twenty seven charities"

　

Margot smiled, "She is such a humanitarian. And how did your visit with King Francis go? I heard he flew in the day after" if there was one monarch anyone dared to fear it was King Francis of Valland he was fair to his citizens but scathing to other monarchs and governments. Valland was an absolute monarchy without a parliament or any interference from government. He maintained Pascela and Eston as allies but both Hannibal and Margot treaded carefully with him.

　

"It was as you'd have expected the only graceful part about him is his wife. She may be blind but she sees better than he does"

　

"Isn't that the truth. He's coming up on his twenty year reign his father was so stubborn he refused to die so quickly. I count him as an ally but I do not like when he comes to visit or if I have to voyage to Valland"

　

"It is uncomfortable but we do not want to put our citizens in any danger nor ourselves that is why we keep the peace with King Francis, do you remember when Prustrana declared war against your father, for his trade embargo?"

　

"Yes, if it weren't for King Francis then Eston would be wiped off the map. The only good thing would've been Mason may have been wiped off with it"

　

They walked silently for a moment "Why didn't you seek the favor with King Francis?"

　

"My mother begged me to send him somewhere he'd find mercy it was her dying wish. No matter how terrible he was my mother still loved him and she knew he would've been executed in Valland, I agreed with that punishment but unfortunately mama didn't. If he ever does anything out of the way or to hurt another person you have my permission nay my command to have him murdered - in any way or style of your choosing. And I mean that."

**

　

"Hello Will" it was a shock to be greeted by Pascela's queen wearing a maid's uniform first thing in the afternoon when Will woke up.

　

"This is unexpected is everything okay with Hannibal?"

　

"He is fine they made it safely to Eston this morning, I came because we need to talk"

　

Will drew a sharp breath "That can't be good news" he opened the door wider and allowed her to enter.

　

"Coffee?"

　

"No thank you. I'll cut right to the chase Jokubas is starting to suspect Hannibal and you I was tasked with the job of wrangling my husband into leaving you alone"

　

"I see I take it you didn't get the chance to talk to him yet so you came to me instead?"

　

"Well, yes at first I was going to come here and talk you out of it but my lady in waiting Alana actually inadvertently came up with a better idea. I want you to understand something, I love my husband and I want him to be happy. All his life I imagine he suffered with this secret he carried and while I do have fears of losing him someday should he succeed in turning the laws over he needs you. I promised to keep his secret and help him so here's what I'm proposing we have to make it look like you and I are having the affair. The king is allowed to have courtesans while the queen is not but it would be far more acceptable given this country's inane laws if they caught you and I instead of he and you"

　

Will looked at her oddly "You want to fake us having an affair? But in reality I'll be with Hannibal?"

　

"Exactly, I know of only one place where the two of you cannot be bothered but otherwise I know of places within the palace but I will have to be there in case the worst should happen"

　

They both couldn't meet one another's gaze "So you want to watch?"

　

"You make it sound like I would enjoy it, no but I have to be nearby enough that if someone were to interrupt it wouldn't take long to switch Hannibal with me" Bedelia looked Will in the eyes "Will you help me protect him?"

　

"You're damn right I will" he agreed without flinching "You are an incredible woman I know this must be really painful for you in many ways in fact if the shoe was on the other foot I don't think I'd be as understanding or protective"

　

"I've known Hannibal my entire life, he's a good man and he's been a good husband. I have never been mistreated or abused by him, I thought he took me for granted but it clearly turns out it was all in my mind. He would do the same for me but I have to know and be sure that you won't turn tail and run from him if things should go wrong. I need your word that you have his back and will protect him as much as he is willing to protect you. Love him as he deserves to be loved, love him in ways I cannot and if you can't then you must be honest with him do not lead him on, for that I will show you no mercy. Are you still willing?"

　

He didn't blink when he said "I'm all in."

 


End file.
